Will Hayate Let Himeno Down?
by FeatheredTenshi
Summary: Himeno finally has a chance to be with Hayate and they both love each other so much. Himeno wants to share thoses feelings so they can move forward in their relationship. But Hayate feels like he's not good enough for the firey Himeno. Will Hayate loose H


**Hello!** This is my first fan fiction story so please give a review and suggestions for other stories. I have never shared my work; so I am just getting the hang of writing. please forgive grammar and writing form mistakes. Mercy! I am still learning! Well…hope you enjoy!

I don't own _Pretear_. But it is a great story. I want to say that this fanfic refers to the show and not the manga. I never got the chance to read it (a little off the topic but I am reading _Fruits Basket_. I very good manga.) I'm sure _Pretear _as the manga was as great or even better than the show, but if I make mistakes on the story it's because it picks up to were the show left off.

First Kiss

**Will Hayate let Himeno go?**

It had been a two weeks since Himeno had saved the world and spared the lives of not only the one she loved, but also her friends and comrades in arms. When the world was in danger, the seven Leafe Knights and the Pretear protected life that grows and exists all around us. Himeno was the Pretear and Hayate, Sasame, Kei, Goh, Mannan, Hajime and Shin were the seven knights. In the last battle to save the world and revive the lost soul of the ex-princess of disaster Takako, the Leafe knights were one by one defeated and dieing. Himeno sacrificed her life for theirs by become the legendary white Pretear. She was brave and unselfish and would loyally do anything for her friends. She was determined to be successful.

In the end her family and friends had been generously given their lives but they still mourned. Their noble Pretear lay peacefully in a bed of flowers while the knights who failed her, could do nothing but watch. They knew that this is what Himeno chose, but the weight of sadness still hung a heavy burden. The one knight, named Hayate, loved Himeno in every way that a man could love a woman and he was torn inside. This love caused miracles, which revived Himeno. Himeno and her family were so happy that she was back with them and smiling. It truly was a happy ending for the couple, but complications were appearing, for these two loved ones cared for one another but had a bad history of showing it.

Hayate promised that he would tell Himeno something when the battle was over, it had been two weeks, and Himeno was waiting.

Himeno knew inside that Hayate loved her, and she loved him as well. She knew this because his physical powers of the wind were strong, but in the end his emotional powers had caused Himeno to live. This meant that Hayate protected Himeno in a devoted way and not just as a knight who serves Pretear. Himeno still wanted Hayate to confess his love or the couple would never be able to tell each other anything. Hayate was being nastier than ever, like the first time they met. And Himeno was disappointed.

Hayate wanted to tell Himeno that she was the world to him; she was the meaning of life, more beautiful than the wind through the trees. She made him happier than soaring the wind; his powers always gave him a thrill and satisfaction, but not as Himeno did. Himeno made him feel fresh and alive, like the wind in your hair in autumn. But like the breeze, Himeno was slipping through his fingers. Sure he wanted to say this, but he couldn't get the words right. He wanted to sound meaningful but not sappy, stuff like this made him embarrassed. Hayate thought that Himeno didn't deserve him; he thought that he had failed her as a knight and as a man.

The Leafe Knights understood his struggle. They told Hayate to never give up on himself. Hayate also tried to avoid these conversions because it'd result in him turning red. Then he'd get jostled by his friends, _' Hayate blushes just like a middle school girl'_ Mannan would sometimes taunt Hayate and Hayate would boxed him in the face. Sasame told Hayate to take Himeno out to dinner and he did. Himeno and Hayate had been on two dates, full of embarrassed eyes and blushing cheeks. But Himeno, through the embarrassment, had managed to remind Hayate about his promise. But he'd always change the subject.

One day Himeno and Hayate were taking a stroll in the many large and beautiful gardens and paths on the outside of the Awayuki mansion. The Leafe Knights were sure that Hayate would confess his love today. Himeno grabbed Hayate's arm playfully,

"Tulip-head, you're so _clingy!_" retorted the harsh but fake Hayate.

"Who are you calling tulip-head, you're a knight of wind am I right? But you really are an airhead!" Himeno, feeling triumphant at her new nickname, jumped on Hayate's back for a piggyback ride. Hayate couldn't help smiling. She then whispered in his ear,

"I heard that you kissed me when I was sleeping as the white Pretear, is that really true?" Hayate stopped in his tracks. This is what he feared, but Himeno went on,

"You know, Hayate, things would be easier if we were like Samame and Takako, they talk to each other and tell each other everything. They love each other so much. _There is still that promise you have to keep_."

Hayate's face looked stressed, like he suddenly was holding a very large package on his back. And a bead of sweat fell down his neck.

"Himeno, you're to heavy for this." He lied. "Well, I can take you to dinner again. How's that?"

Himeno and Hayate both knew that that wasn't what she was looking for. She sighed and removed herself form Hayate's back.

"Hayate, I can't keep it inside amore… it's tearing me apart…After being the white pretear I realized the importance of keeping the ones close to us close, because life is worth living, and it won't wait for us. I want to know that we are going somewhere… if you feel the same way I do… I feel so foolish all the time. Like you're letting me go somehow…I… I…I love you Hayate!"

This upset tirade stunned Hayate and Himeno. Hayate gapped at Himeno and Himeno covered her mouth. She felt a tare in her throat and her eyes got shiney with tears. She swallowed and then and gasped,

"I have to go."

And before Hayate could stop her, she ran off.

Millions of things passed through Hayate's head, millions of things he could have said. He just insulted her, he was useless. Himeno had never told him that before and he never has told her. He was so mad at himself for letting her run off like that. It tore him up to see Himeno upset, especially if it was his fault. He always had caused Himeno distress from the start, at lest that's what he thought. He was clueless. He sat on the bench and thought about what he would say and how to make it up to her. He walked to the flower store downtown and bought a dozen red tulips and went back to the Awayuki Mansion.

Once he was there, he took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Calrue Awayuki, Himeno's father, answered.

"Why, hello Hayate, what may I do for you?"

"Have you seen Himeno by any chance Mr. Awayuki, sir?" Hayate said politely.

" She said she was going to the beach for awhile, she looked down-and-out. Do you know what's wrong?"

Hayate wasn't listening. '_Was she at that place_?' He thought. '_She must be_.'

"Sorry, I gotta go!"

"Wait…Hayate? …What a mysterious guy." Remarked Calrue, as he scratched the stubble on his check and watched the stressed Hayate runoff quickly. "Was it something I said?"

On the Awayuki subway

Himeno stepped into the packed streetcar and was swallowed by the crowd. As the car doors shut and the train gave a lurching start Himeno looked around her. She couldn't see where the car was going and only felt the steady hum of the wheels on the tracks and the flutter in her head. People were plastered against the walls and windows and Himeno felt oddly Closter phobic.

The predicable course of the car let groups of people off one by one at stop by stop, and Himeno could look outside once more. She could see her reflection in the window. 'I look pathetic.' She told herself and quickly looked away. People were going home at this hour and Himeno was distancing herself like she did in the pass times. Now there was only one more passenger in her car that was quietly reading the newspaper. Himeno imaged that this man was going home to a wife and a family of two or three kids.

As she sat thinking, she hardly noticed him getting up and leaving her to be the lass one sitting there staring out the window. The beach was coming in view and houses were becoming fewer. The elaborate, city houses were replaced by simple, whitewashed cottages. The car was coming to a halt again and the overhead speaker announced that this was the last stop. She slowly exited.

Himeno stretched from the long train ride. There was only a few people left on the beach and they were packing up form a long day. Himeno fantasized about coming home from the beach with the fresh sent of seawater in your hair and sand still between your toes. She imagined curling up with her sisters after a beach day and shower and having a slumber party. Will she share memories like this with _Hayate?_

She glanced at the sun that was hovering over the oceans edge and every second it was being swallowed by the waves. It was a mesmerizing site that forced you to share unwillingly at the glow. The light washed the beach in an orange shine that matched Himeno's hair and emitted warmth to the breezy, summer evening. But Himeno didn't feel warmth in her heart, she felt alone and empty. Hayate was never there when she needed him to be.

As she stood on the harbor, emotions flooded her head like the sunsets glow over the sand. This was a special place Mawata and her had found a month ago. The first time for many things had accrued here. The first time she had traveled away from her mansion without permission or guidance. The first time her stepsister let Himeno into her heart, and let Mawata into hers. And most memorable, the first time Hayate had come looking for Himeno, the first time Hayate had willingly and strongly held Himeno in his arms, the first time Hayate had found Himeno and Himeno had found herself. But was it the last time…?

Himeno wondered why she had brought herself to this place. Her mind told her that she couldn't hurt anymore. But her heart told her that she was somehow giving him another chance.

"Mom, what should I do?" she cried, "I'm so an alone and confused. I want to love him, but he keeps letting me go."

She left her shoes behind and walked to the jeweled edge. Tears fell from her eyes as she mixed salt and salt, tears and sea.

"Will this be the last time you make me cry? Hayate, I will let go, and say goodbye."

Her heart beat, _thud, thud, thud _

Then there was another steady noise that broke her steady plundering:_ pat, pat, pat_

Suddenly she felt a chill run down her spine and her heart leaped. A familiar rush ran through her body and blood into her heart. _'Is it him? The one and only person that causes my heart to stop?' _she heard soft footsteps; they got faster and faster and more urgent. Padding on the sand,

"Himeno!" it called.

It was Hayate. He leaped forward and grabbed Himeno by the waist. The slowing wilting flowers were thrown in the air and the loose petals showered the passionate Hayate and bewildered Himeno. He took a second to catch his breath from running before speaking, but not too long, he had made her wait long enough.

"Himeno, you leave me speechless. You do strange things to me. These feelings were new to me and I was confused. I didn't want the same thing to repeat itself as last time when pretear had confessed her love, then I realized that I did want that with you, I wanted you to love me. All my life I was devoted to Leafe and life and nothing more, I was never scared to battle to protect it. But when it comes to you, you became my life. I thought of you every minute; in the morning, at night, during battle, I didn't understand this at first. I could focus on the major thing I had lived for all my life. With you, I became careful and hesitant for fear of loosing you." Hayate placed a gentle hand on her face as Himeno continued to cry. She was so beautiful and sensitive that Hayate felt like he could cry, but he remained strong and his deep blue eyes dry.

"I feared that someone as strong willed as you deserved a stronger heart. I didn't understand my weak emotions because I was always brave and skilled in battles. But with you I was clumsy. In the end I was frustrated with the way I acted and all I could do was distance myself. You were like a battle I couldn't win and which I wanted to with all my heart, a battle that I created myself. You were always there for me; you always forgave my past and my present. You forgave my clumsiness and my cold heart, which you slowly melted. I ask that I can be here for you now and protect you. And I ask for you to forgive me one last time."

His eyes pleaded. They really did look like a deepened and cooled heart that lay hidden inside. But also passion, loyalty and goodwill stared back at her too. And Himeno eyes hair and heart were ablaze in the firelight like it could burn though anything. Himeno and Hayate were perfect for each other, fiery Himeno that would melt Hayate and his cold heart.

I now realize that when I distance myself from you, I just cause you pain. And that pains me. I am in reality now. I knew it form the start…you stole my heart, and I won't let you give it back because it's in to deep!"

Fate brought them to that beach and fate was still working it's magic because at that moment a seabird flew at Hayate. Hayate instinct was to protect Himeno. Not knowing in was a bird he wrapped he arms around her like a shield and feel forward. They hit the water.

Himeno senses were running wild. His love, her love, the coolness of the water, the red petals all around her, Hayate's words, the warmth of Hayate's arms, the saltwater in her hair, nose and mouth. She was in a daze, she felt very weak as the waves swirled and whispered over her. She didn't even think that she wasn't breathing.

Hayate pulled Himeno from the waters gripped as she hung in his arms he supported her by the waist. She felted to weak to stand, so Hayate held her,

"I will never let you go."

He pulled her close without hesitance; he knew his heart and followed it. He realized that he wanted this closeness with her for a long time. His arms strung around her shoulders and hands around her neck and head. He pulled her close to his chest and felt the warmth of her body through the wetness of her shirt. Himeno's arms that were lying limp lifted as her fingers skimmed his waist and around his back. They were so happy to have shared their feelings with one another; they loved each other so much.

He kissed her lips and she didn't resisted. This felt right to her, '_it worked out okay mom.' _As they shared each other's breath and presence, they were complete. Their special place, their sanctuary, the first time for many things, their first kiss, but not their last.

The End

Himeno and Hayate poem:

(You: as if it's not mushy enough!) (Me: bear with me. Thanks for reading.)

My Tulip Girl 

You are the sun in my skies

You are the shine in my eyes

You're my one and only care

With you this life I wish to share

You make me want to spread my wings

You are the song that I sing

You are the wind that I fly

You are the notes in my lullaby

The love in my heart will never sever

Beneath my chest you live forever

I wish to dry those beautiful eyes

When I know my tulip girl has cried

Why can't it be you and I, forever and ever till we die

Hope you liked it… please give me a review

I love suggestions on how I can improve!


End file.
